


Two Days

by L_E_HAHA



Category: Passion Fish (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_E_HAHA/pseuds/L_E_HAHA
Summary: Chantelle is out of town for two days, leaving May-Alice on her own. Will Rennie visit, or will May-Alice be all alone?





	1. Chapter 1

This story picks up approx.. 1 month after the movie's ending….

The M rating is for profanity consistent with the movie. So please take note. Thank you for reading!

 

Two Days   
-Chapter 1-

"Two days is a long time, maybe I should tell Sugar that I can only stay for today's races and come back in the morning," Chantelle hollered down the hall. She finished tying her wrap shirt as she entered May-Alice's bedroom. She gasped at the sight before her.

"What the hell are you doing? It looks like a tornado tore through here!" She began gathering clothes from every available surface, shoving them into dresser drawers. As she picked up the last remnants, she glanced at May-Alice noticing she had not said a word. Grunts of frustration and disapproval were emanating from her and Chantelle couldn't help chuckling at the determined look on her face.

"May-Alice, I asked what you're doing."

May-Alice startled, dropping the skirt she'd held on the floor. In turn, her grip slipped on her balancing bar causing her to lurch forward. Chantelle caught her in time to prevent a fall and between the two, they positioned May-Alice on the bed.

Propped up and regaining her normal breathing rhythm she swore, "Dammit Chantelle, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Well excuse me, I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes. I am going to rearrange my plans. Sugar won't miss me if I skip out on the second day's races. I'm not leaving you alone if you can't get dressed without falling."

A look of panic crept across May-Alice's face. "No! You deserve a break, so do I. Besides, you caught me off guard," she said emphatically.

A slight blush was rising up her neck and across her cheeks as Chantelle eyed her suspiciously. Picking up the skirt, Chantelle allowed the silky fabric to run through her fingers before she began to help May-Alice change. "What the hell is going on May-Alice? Since when do you get dressed up to watch television? You got a hot date or something?" She gave May-Alice a knowing side glance and went to retrieve a sleeveless V-neck tank hanging in the closet. She raised the stained t-shirt over May-Alice's head and allowed the breezy fabric to fall across her middle. Standing back, she looked over her boss and almost-friend thinking once again how beautiful she was, although she doubted May-Alice felt that way about herself any longer.

May-Alice rolled her eyes and looked back toward the mirror. The simple outfit was just what she'd wanted. The light fabrics of the shirt and airy skirt were perfect. She felt feminine and breezy, almost the way she'd felt before the accident. She shook her head trying to sweep some of the negativity aside. She'd promised Louise and Chantelle both not just a few days ago that she'd put a clamp on the self-loathing.

"Can't I just put something on that makes me feel happy every once in a while, "she said, giving her friend an eye roll and a curled lip. She ran her fingers through her hair, wishing again for the hundredth time that she'd not gone quite as short two months before her accident. Chantelle smacked her hands away and began placing clips on each side of her head.

"It's gotten longer in the last month. Suits you more this way." She gave a knowing look in the mirror to which May-Alice gave a slight smile before turning from her glare. "Rennie will like it too. This whole look is sure to get a blush-filled smile from him."

"Oh shut up, it's for me not Rennie. Besides, I haven't seen him since the dance a month ago." She slapped Chantelle's hand away playfully and scooted herself closer to the edge of the bed. "Will you help me please?"

…

After Chantelle helped May-Alice get comfortably situated on the couch, she reached for her purse and looked back over her shoulder. "I'm going to call you at 5 o'clock then again at 10, and I'm going to call again in the morning! Don't lie to me, saying you don't need me if you do. Louise or her nurse will stop by at 3 this afternoon and again at 11 tomorrow to check on you if I'm not back by then. May-Alice, stay out of trouble!"

"I'm not a fucking child, Chantelle," May-Alice huffed as she tossed a pillow in her friend's direction.

Throwing the pillow back, Chantelle gave a dry laugh before ducking out the door. "Uh huh, tell Rennie I said hi." She heard May-Alice swear and she laughed to herself thinking her charge was no doubt throwing a mild tantrum inside. She was no fool, May-Alice was transparent when it came to Rennie. She'd been beside herself not three days ago when Chantelle relayed to her the run-in she'd had with Rennie in town. Chantelle had made it completely clear to him that she'd be away and May-Alice would be alone a full 48 hours. She also hinted she'd need to find someone to look in on May-Alice in her absence. Rennie's eyes had lit up and his usual blush had risen across his cheeks as they always did at the mere mention of May-Alice's name.

Chantelle had been told by May-Alice, she'd in veiled terms invited Rennie to come visit some four weeks before. He was obviously having reservations so Chantelle gave him the casual nudge he needed. Although he'd given no firm reply, she was convinced he'd be showing up today. By May-Alice's demeanor, it was clear she was expecting the same.

….

The shadows across the windows were beginning to shift as May-Alice looked at the clock for what felt the hundredth time that day. Marebeth, Louise's nurse, had left not quite an hour ago and May-Alice's anxiety was beginning to amp up again in the stillness. The morning had been creeping by slowly, so May-Alice had decided to wheel herself down to the dock. She'd spent the time after Chantelle left watching the news and talk shows. When her old show had come on she found herself clicking the television off, not wanting any of her old life interfering with her day.

The heat wasn't too bad yet although summer was well on its way. She grabbed her camera and slung it over her neck, then tucked her long skirt up so it wouldn't catch in the wheels. As she made her way down the ramp, she took a deep breath in, relishing the sweet smell of hay and grass coming from the distance. Days like this when the sun was hot but not unbearable, when the breeze wafted the smells from the neighboring houses, and the fish were jumping like hotcakes, May-Alice was transported back to the happier days of her childhood.

She neared the dock, but hung back far enough to be shaded by the low hanging willow branches. Ever mindful of the need to stay out of direct sunlight due to her medications, she found she much preferred the laid back feel of the old tree anyway. She lifted her camera in time to snap several shots of a heron diving for his mid-morning snack. Pleased with the pictures she'd taken May-Alice relaxed and allowed the breeze off the water to transport her.

His hand ran lazily along her shoulder skimming along her jawline before his fingers lifted the hair from her neck. She leaned into his hand feeling the last of her tension melt away at his touch. May-Alice lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly to take in the man behind her. "Rennie," her mind yelled as she lingered over every inch of his face.

She marveled at the lines around his mouth and the sly smirk it held. She blushed at the way his eyes greyed while taking in her features. She felt shy and timid as he leaned in planting his lips on hers, finally claiming what had been his all along. He leaned back and looked deep into her eyes as his fingers swept imaginary circles across her cheek.

"May-Alice? May-Alice aren't you hot out here?" His face looking alarmed, he repeated his question twice. She shook her head, blinking to bring him back into focus. He began to fade as she shook her head again, blinking rapidly to take in her surroundings. "Dammit" she muttered under her breath. "Marebeth, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Chantelle tell you I'd be coming today? I know it's a little early, but I thought you might like the company. It's nearly 2:15, how long have you been out here?" Concern laced her voice, as she'd noticed the redness creeping up May-Alice's neck.

May-Alice hadn't answered, instead she opted to brood over missed opportunities, even if they'd only been a dream.

Marebeth had stayed for over an hour, talking May-Alice's ear off while making a late lunch. May-Alice had found herself enjoying the younger woman's company after she'd gotten over her initial irritation. They'd enjoyed a light lunch of sandwiches, apples, and coleslaw with fresh lemonade. Now however, May-Alice was feeling antsy again. She'd gotten her hopes up and was kicking herself for being so stupid.

She looked at the clock again realizing she'd been lost in thought for the last half hour. She reached for the phone as the first ring came through. "Couldn't even be a second late, could you?"

"Hello to you too. How's your day going, you need me to come home?"

"Dammit Chantelle, I'm not a fucking child!"

"Huh, that whine sure says differently."

"Ha, ha. Tell me about Sugar and the horses."

Chantelle regaled her day to a barely listening May-Alice. A sound in the yard had caught her attention and she was straining to make out its origin. Just as she was about to say something, the screen door creaked open.

"Rennie," she said with a smile on her face and question in her voice.

Catching Chantelle off guard, she could hear the tone in her voice change. "May-Alice, what the hell! Are you there, I asked you a question."

May-Alice gave Rennie a small nod and turned her attention toward the phone. She cleared her throat, willing the excitement from it and said in the strongest voice she could muster, "Rennie."

"Ah, tell him I say hello. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With a hearty laugh, she hung up on a speechless May-Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days   
-Chapter 2-

"Uh, hey there May-Alice. I, uh, heard you was out here alone today and was probably needing some company." Rennie tipped his hat toward her and awkwardly made his way to the couch where May-Alice sat in silence. He gave a slight chuckle as a crimson streak ran across his face. He eyed her nervously, not quite sure as to where he should sit in case he ended up too close or possibly not close enough. Rennie fiddled with his hat, continually passing it between hands. He cast her a timid glance, trying to judge her reaction.

"Rennie, I thought perhaps you'd forgotten the way out here." She tilted her head toward him and looked up through her eyelashes effecting a demure look. She saw him clear his throat and shift shyly. The sight of his discomfort gave her pause before she let out a light snicker.

"Uh, well you know May-Alice, this here's a busy time for me. Them tourists been wanting to stay out to the bayous sun up to sundown. Gotta go out while the interest is extra high. 'Sides, I couldn't forget where you is, May-Alice." He said the last part in a lighter tone trying to hide his embarrassment.

She gingerly reached out and laid her fingers on his forearm dragging her fingernails lightly across his skin. The tingles her fingers left in their wake was mesmerizing and she felt goosebumps raise in response. Her breath caught as she felt him move closer while taking her hand in his. She found herself stroking small circles across his thumb while savoring the feel of callouses on his skin. A soft hum rolled through the back of her throat as her eyes closed while she tried to steady her breathing. Rennie leaned closer to May-Alice and she thought her heart stopped a moment when his breath blew across her ear.

"May-Alice, you, uh got any lemonade or maybe some iced tea?"

She was shaken out of her reverie by the removal of Rennie's hand as he lifted himself from the couch. She watched as he made his way to the kitchen and sat in sadness until he poked his head around the corner. "Can I get you some, May-Alice? Getting pretty hot out there." He flashed that crooked little smile that turned May-Alice into mush, and all she could do was nod demurely.

Returning with two glasses filled with iced tea, Rennie sat down once again, this time a mere inch or two between them. May-Alice took a sip then placed the glass on the side table next to her. She allowed her hand to fall, gently grazing Rennie's thigh as it did. She coyly looked him in the eye before blushing and turning her head to the window. "I was outside earlier, it wasn't too bad but I could feel it would be changing soon. Took some pictures of a heron catching its lunch." She rambled on, stopping and starting several times while trying to get her courage to ask the one thing she'd been thinking on for weeks.

"Why'd you really wait so long to come see me Rennie?" She didn't say it with anger or accusation, instead there was a hint of sadness he heard in her question.

They sat in silence for several minutes while Rennie collected his thoughts. He took so long to answer in fact that May-Alice thought perhaps he was thinking of walking out instead. She sighed and fiddled with her skirt's edge shooting him glances. The seconds felt like boulders falling over a cliff splattering themselves into minutes. As she was opening her mouth to once again speak, Rennie cleared his throat and angled his body toward her.

"I never wanted much from life. Hell I never thought I could get much from life anyway. I'd watch you with them friends uh yours. I always thought you had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. And when you'd laugh it was like bells being carried on the wind. I wanted to dance with you and take you away where I could listen to that laugh for hours, where no one could interrupt. I wanted your eyes to look at me like they are right now. Like I was the most important person you knew. You left and those dreams I had kinda went away. I settled for knowing I'd missed my chance. Then Arlene come along and she wasn't you but I laughed sometimes and she tried to save me with her smile. Them kids of mine was the closest thing to the happiness I felt when I thought about where my life could've gone. These last several years ain't been what I imagined but they was what they were. Then you come back here May-Alice and gawd help me but a part of me was glad you was in that chair. It meant you wasn't gonna leave me again. I been tormented with that for months now. Arlene got it when she say I'm going to hell, cause thinking something bad as what I been thinking ain't right. To know you would never choose me any other way made me mad. I ain't said no prayer in a long time but I sure as hell said thanks to the Man upstairs when He went and sent you back here. That first time I seen you smile and them eyes lit up, I knew I was in trouble. They wasn't gonna be no turning back if I came and seen you again May-Alice. You told me to come visit and I knowed what you meant and part of me said stop but the other louder part been yelling at me for weeks. It saying, why you ain't go seen that woman who lights a fire in you every minute of every day. Only thing keeping me away is I knew what could happen and a part of me don't want to be hurting Arlene. She trust me even though she think I'm a lost cause. You see my problem May-Alice?"

He ran his hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. His hands had developed a slight tremor and with each confession it had grown. Chancing a glance, Rennie aimed his gaze toward May-Alice. Instead of being met with emerald eyes he found so alluring, he saw instead her profile. May-Alice had turned toward the door in an attempt to calm herself. He was mesmerized by her still all these years later. Circumstances may have changed, but the same forbidden feelings lingered under the surface. He stared a moment before noticing a single tear role down her cheek. He strained to hear as a whispered tone floated back to him. "I'd choose you every time Rennie. Every time, no matter what."

She turned to face him and was taken aback by the earnest stare in his umber eyes. She hummed and with something stronger than she felt the words began to flow.

"Rennie, there are so many things I wish I could change. I wish I'd had the courage when I was younger to tell you how I felt. To let you know you weren't the only one dreaming. I didn't leave you, I left this place. I felt trapped and forgotten. I needed to get away to know what real adventure and living was. It wasn't until my accident I realized this was a life worth living. I felt an emptiness for years, always searching for something to fill it. When I saw you on the porch that day building the ramp, I knew it was you all along. I hate this chair. I hate the reason I'm in this chair but I understand why you said what you did. Part of me is still restless here and I feel like maybe I can't stay, but dammit Rennie when you smile at me or you look my way, I forget all of that. I want to make everything good again, but I can't change it. You have Arlene and she's everything I can't be. This body is useless in so many ways and I hate it." She banged her hands on her legs, not feeling their impact. With each hit the tears fell harder.

Her voice lowered and she gulped back air trying to keep the hiccups at bay. "I think of you all the time, Rennie. God help me I do. And I know it's wrong and I know you won't do anything you shouldn't, but I want you to. You're a good man no matter what Arlene thinks or says. But still, I want you to love me, I want you to kiss me, I want you to touch me and Lord help me, but I want to feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

Two Days

Chapter 3

The chiming of the clock broke the silence as May-Alice tried to compose herself. Neither of them had spoken, let alone moved, in several minutes. The tension had reached its peak and could be felt dripping over their skin like ashes falling from the sky. At the third strike of the clock, Rennie startled and the spell was broken. As if in slow motion, his drink flew from his hand and tumbled to the floor. In its wake was a soggy pant leg, a few droplets on May-Alice's skirt, and a puddle of tea at his feet.

In the shock and chaos, May-Alice began to laugh a deep throated belly laugh. She bent forward gasping for air, clapping wildly, having been struck with a moment of absurdity in the midst of such seriousness. She flung her arms so wide, she knocked her glass from the side table causing another round of laughter to ensue.

"Dammit. Oh, uh, sorry May-Alice."

Rennie picked up the glasses and headed toward the kitchen. He returned with several dish rags, insisting vehemently, that he'd have it cleaned in no time. He knelt in front of May-Alice taking a bit of her skirt in hand. He dried it as best he could, then moved it to the side. Unbeknownst to her, May-Alice had spilled a good portion of her drink on her lower leg. Rennie took the cloth and slowly began patting it dry taking special care not to hurt her. He paused to look at May-Alice to gauge her reaction. The look on her face surprised him and he raised a brow in question.

"You may as well press harder, Rennie. I can't feel a fucking thing. It won't make a damm bit of difference." She turned her face and discreetly wiped a tear from her eye.

He dried her leg without another word. Standing to return to the kitchen, he turned toward May-Alice. His eyes reflected concern and hurt, but his hand was full of compassion as he caressed the underside of her jaw. Rennie pivoted toward the kitchen as May-Alice reached for his hand. Meeting nothing more than cold air, a sigh left her lips before raising into a half smile.

Rennie rinsed the towels and squeezed out the water before pausing to stare out the window. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Seconds ticked by before opening them again. Caught off guard at his own emotions, he looked down at his hands and released the tight grip he'd put on the towels. They were wrapped and twisted so tightly, his fingers were now a shade whiter. He slammed his fist on the counter before throwing them to the side.

"Getting hungry?" May-Alice wheeled in and stopped in front of the refrigerator. She opened the door and began rummaging through its contents. Rennie stared at her for a long moment before chuckling and joining in to help.

"May-Alice, you ain't gotta make me nothin. I had a peanut butter sandwich 'fore I come over."

She continued handing over various items as she spoke. "Who said I was making it for you?"

She gave him a wink as she guided herself to the stove. "I'm teasing Rennie! Will you hand me that pan from the strainer please?" She proceeded to grab a knife from the butcher's block and placed it atop the cutting board along with an onion. She pointed first to Rennie then the onion indicating she wanted him to cut it while she worked at the stove. She opened the package of sausage and began peeling the casing before gingerly placing it in the pan.

They worked in companionable silence while occasionally shooting each other covert glances. As the food finished cooking under May-Alice's watchful eye, Rennie scavenged the cabinets for dishes and began setting the table. When he'd finished his task he noticed May-Alice turning burners off. He made his way to the table with fresh glasses of tea then returned to offer his services in carrying the delicious smelling food in as well.

"That was some uh the best red beans and rice I ever had May-Alice. You're a real good cook."

"Well you helped Rennie," She wiped her mouth and tucked her napkin onto her lap before flashing a smile. She wiggled her eyebrows and waited for a response.

"Yea, heh uh, I don't never do that at home. Them kids always be helpin Arlene and 'sides I ain't there for dinner lotta the time. I mostly just be heating left overs when I come crawling in after dark," he gave a small chuckle before reaching for the plates. "I reckon we oughta pack the rest of this away." He sauntered into the kitchen and went searching the cabinets again for containers. He'd just finished putting it in the fridge when May-Alice joined him. They once again worked in silence as the remnants of dinner were cleaned up and dishes were dried.

May-Alice excused herself to the restroom as Rennie made his way to the front door headed to his truck to grab some beers. The sound of the phone made May-Alice jump as she wheeled toward the living room. She turned herself and easily picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"May-Alice, I thought I'd call cuz we're going dancing and I didn't want to wake you later. That is if Rennie's not there."

"Dammit, Chantelle," May-Alice was out of breath but jovial. She lowered her voice, "Yes, he's still here. We just had dinner. You don't have to keep calling ya know. He stopped over to check on me since you told him I was all alone. Apparently, you two think I need a babysitter 24/7."

"Oh boohoo, May-Alice. Stop whining, I can tell you are excited he's there. I can practically hear you floating on air through the phone. Besides, it's my job to make sure you're watched after, and I don't want you falling again. Now since he's staying the night, I won't call you in the morning. I wouldn't want to disturb any goings on." She cleared her throat and May-Alice could hear her cover the phone so the laughter was muffled.

"Not funny! And no one said he was staying. He's married, remember?"

"Whatever you say Miss Culhane. Whatever you say."

May-Alice huffed to herself while replacing the receiver. She acted upset but secretly she hoped Chantelle was right. She found a smile had crept across her face and she allowed herself to ride on the clouds of that joyful feeling all the way to the deck.

...

The moon shone over the water and its beams bounced across the shadows on the lawn. A light breeze kept her skin from becoming too sticky, but the humidity hung in the air draping itself over them like a fog clings to the water. May-Alice's head tilted to the side as she listened to Rennie recall a story involving his oldest and a day of hunting crawdads from the previous summer. She marveled at the way his eyes lit up at the mention of his children, and she knew no matter what anyone said, Rennie loved those kids.

Her eyes began to flutter as she stifled a yawn. An embarrassed flush fell over her when she realized Rennie had stopped talking. He was instead running his hand across her shoulder in a soothing motion.

"Reckon I've about talked you ear off tonight, May-Alice. Heh, sorry bout that I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." He shot her that side grin and rolled his eyes.

May-Alice was turning into putty under his ministrations and soon found herself relaxing further into his palm while he absentmindedly caressed her cheek. She noticed once again its warmth and calloused texture. She savoured it a moment longer before searching out his face. "Rennie, do you think you could help me inside. I'm getting tired and it's late."

His hand paused as he realized how intimate the moment felt. It hadn't been entirely intentional when he'd begun touching her skin, but once he'd started he'd found he didn't want to stop. He cleared his throat once again and without saying a word, Rennie bent down and slid his left arm under May-Alice's legs. He leaned her forward and gently placed his right arm around her back while tucking his hand around her waist. With a gentleness of a spring breeze, he lifted her from the chair and turned toward the screen door.

May-Alice was taken aback by surprise at Rennie's sudden reaction. She would have protested, however she found no words would come. She looked out over the yard towards the water and smiled to nothing and no one in particular then threw her arms around his neck. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she inhaled the scent that was uniquely Rennie. There was a hint of after shave, a faint musk from sweating in the sun all day, and what could only be described as bayou air clinging to his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Days

\- Chapter 4 -

Rennie had propped May-Alice against the pillows on her bed before turning around to exit her bedroom. She had been sitting for sometime now and was beginning to wonder why he'd made such a hasty retreat. She had looked at him through hooded eyes as he'd placed her down and planted a kiss on her forehead. However, Rennie had said no words choosing instead to leave in silence.

The soft glow from the lamp cast warm shadows across her lap and danced in delight at the corners of the room creating a mood akin to a romance she did not feel. Playing with the edge of her blouse, she allowed the delicate fabric to roll over her fingers. Counting the seconds until Rennie's return had been a mistake as they had now tumbled toward the half hour mark. May-Alice huffed in frustration as she berated herself for allowing misguided feelings to overtake her and letting her hope soar to unreachable limits. She grabbed the blanket at her side, rolled it into a ball and threw it across the room.

"Fuck!" She screamed in frustration. Her emotions were taking over, feeling powerless to stop them she instead embraced them. Punching the pillow repeatedly, she let her aggression take flight but soon realized it was getting her nowhere. "Just like these fucking legs," she growled, punctuating each word with a blow to her thighs. Cursing herself for not insisting Rennie push her inside, she shrieked feeling a sense of irritation. Throwing her arms recklessly about her she soon found herself looking for another release. Spent and exhausted she flung herself to the side lamenting in agony once again her fall from grace. "Rennie," she sobbed out in a last ditch effort to herald his return.

...  
Rennie paced up and down the dock wishing the water to give him answers he knew only himself to possess. It had taken all he'd had not to lie down beside May-Alice and do the things he'd dreamt of doing as a younger man. The realization that he'd wanted her so badly had caused him pause. Arlene thought he was on a fishing trip over night with a friend, and a small place in the back of his mind nagged at him asking if he felt guilty or not. He stepped down into the little boat and cranked up the engine he had fixed not long back. He knew he shouldn't leave May-Alice without making sure she was okay, but the water called to him.

The water had always been Rennie's refuge thanks to the influence of his father. There wasn't much good he could say about the man, however he did silently thank him for that first trip down the bayou all those years ago. The alligators were out in droves tonight and he didn't have his searchlight with him so he decided instead to err on the side of caution. Instead he stuck closer to the riverbank enjoying the frogs and other small animals that hung around at night. Time passed slowly, as it often did on the water, and the longer Rennie found himself entranced the closer he came to a decision.

After an hour away from May-Alice, he pulled up to her dock and tied the boat securely. Head hung low, he trudged up the sloping yard and made his way across the porch. Pausing for a moment to eye the lazy yellow moon hanging in the sky, he steeled himself and took a deep breath. He felt the quietness of the house envelop him as he pushed his way inside.

...  
Rennie pushed May-Alice's wheelchair through the hall and listened intently before making his presence known. Not knowing what he'd walk into, he once again allowed himself a moment of pause before pressing on. Leaving May-Alice's chair at the entrance to the room, Rennie peeked in and was surprised at what he saw. Scattered on the floor in front of him was a blanket that had not been there before. Upon further inspection, the pillows May-Alice had been leaning on for support were haphazardly thrown around. He looked at the bed and saw her crumpled body with its tear-streaked face. Immediately his heart hurt knowing that he'd caused her pain. Gathering his last bit of resolve, Rennie approached the bed and bent over May-Alice's slender form. Sweeping the hair off her face, he began wiping the tears from her cheeks marveling at how soft and inviting they felt.

"May-Alice, May-Alice," he whispered in her ear. Sitting beside her, Rennie rearranged her shoulders and placed her slumped body across his lap. He stroked her hair while awaiting her arousal from a fitful sleep punctuated by small hiccups. Lifting her hand to wipe the sleep from her eye, May-Alice slowly awoke. Feeling out of sorts and slightly spent from her earlier bout of crying, she turned her head cautiously to look at the man whose lap she was currently occupying.

"Rennie? I thought you left," she sniffed. She placed her hand on his closest forearm and began caressing it with the lightest touch she could muster. The response she elicited in him triggered feelings deeply lost to her in the previous months. His hand stilled on her face and an overwhelming sense of urgency to feel his lips on hers overtook her. "Rennie," she pleaded with glassy eyes as she reached toward his shirt to pull him closer.

He adjusted himself, while lifting her close enough to feel her breath on his face. "May-Alice," he uttered with an air of adoration. Any lasting fear or uncertainty left him as he drew her closer still, relishing her warmth. He closed his eyes as he sweetly placed a kiss on her welcoming lips.

"Rennie please," the need in her voice evident with each letter being drawn out. He stroked her face and touched her lips with his. The softness of hers overtaking his senses in waves as she deepened the kiss and slid her hand behind his head. A series of hums sounded in the back of her throat as her longing for him became more evident. Her sounds were met with grunts of his own signaling his desire was just as strong. Parting to allow their breathing to even out, Rennie lay May-Alice down and made to join her. Her hand moved so quickly it halted his movement and sent a questioning look to his face.

She began unbuttoning his shirt and moved to run her hands over his chest delighting in the feel of his sun-kissed skin. His breath hitched as she made to divest him completely while peppering his rough arms with kisses where she could reach. She took his hand and placed it at the bottom of her blouse then teasingly wagged her eyes at him. He raised the edge above her waist and took a deep breath while allowing his fingertips to skim her belly. Her skin felt as invitingly smooth if not more so than the fabric he now pushed toward her head. He took hold of each arm and carefully slid them free and tossed the garment on the floor. He gave her a tantalizing look as he moved to slide her skirt over her hips and down her legs. His breathing now coming in shallow respirations, he slowly took in her graceful form. "Beautiful," he whispered. Looking toward her face once more, he saw a blush had made its way over her fair skin. She gave a shy grin in response and reached for his hand taking it in hers, offering a tight squeeze.

"Here," he asked while placing a hand on the top of her hip and giving it a gentle stroke. Her only reply was a shake of the head and an averting of her eyes. He saw a tear well in the corner of her eyes as he placed his fingers in different locations across her stomach. He'd been fully aware she had no feelings in her legs, but was only now realizing the full extent of her injuries. He understood why she'd been so angry earlier when she'd said it didn't matter how hard he pressed. Slowly, he ran his hand higher in search of a response.

As he neared her upper torso he felt her let out a deep breath not realizing she'd been holding it in. A sheepish grin in place, his motions stilled as she covered his hand with hers. He leaned down and kissed her pointedly on the spot allowing himself to linger at the place he'd so longingly searched for. She hummed in delight at his ministrations as he made his way across her collar bone stopping only to reach up and caress her face. The feeling of her hands running through his hair was bliss as Rennie peppered kisses along her shoulder. She dug in harder as he made his way to the hollow of her neck where he found a rather sensitive spot. Paying special attention to her earlobe he delighted in the moans and hums emanating from deep inside her.

May-Alice had thought she would never again feel the sensations she was now experiencing. As Rennie traced his hands and mouth along her skin, she felt as though she'd never quite reached this level of ecstasy before. He made his way along the inside of her upper arm and thought perhaps she felt the giggles coming on, but found she was no longer on the edge of laughter rather on the edge of tears. Rennie had found a rather inviting patch of skin and she found herself crashing against the waves. The old tingling sensations in her lower abdomen were no longer pushing against her but she felt her breathing speed up and her heart race and knew somehow this was just as good if not better. Coming down off her high she marveled at Rennie's touch placing her own hand across his shoulders stroking him reassuringly.

Rennie felt May-Alice's reactions and moved to her wrist where he paid special attention to her pulse point enjoying its escalating rise under his tongue. Making his way back to her side, he planted another lingering kiss on her lips before pulling her close to share her warmth. She hummed in amusement at his sweet gesture of wrapping her in his arms to ensure she wasn't cold. Now that he'd had his turn with her, May-Alice took the time to enjoy the taste of his skin on her lips. She kissed along his shoulder down to his collar bone and broke out into a big grin when he hissed in response. She allowed her hands to roam across the broad expanse of his well defined chest and marveled at the way he tensed when she hit sensitive spot time and again. She circled his belly button with her fingers tickling the short hairs around it. His breathing which had taken on a raspier sound and much faster pace, came to a sudden halt as he inhaled but failed to let it out. May-Alice had placed her hand on his belt buckle and began working to loosen it from its restraints.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

 

He stilled her hand, drawing it toward his mouth. Placing warm, feather-light kisses at the tips of each finger. Letting out his breath, she heard him rumble from somewhere deep "Uh, not tonight May-Alice. Heh, I'm, uh, I'm sorry okay." He saw the look of disappointment and hurt in her eyes and felt ashamed for putting it there, however he pressed on.

 

"You're everything I could ever want and need, May-Alice. Believe me, you go any further and you'll know that. It ain't got to be more right now does it? I mean, uh, I don't know how to say it really," he cleared his throat then looked towards a beam of light shining through the window. An embarrassed heat rose up his neck, "Can you uh, ya know, do more, May-Alice?"

 

She tensed and freed her hand from his hold. Rolling toward her left side, she made to move further away from him. She steeled herself against the emotions threatening to burst from the seams. "Would you get my chair please, Rennie?"

 

"May-Alice, please. I wanna talk to you. I don't know what you want me to say though. I mean I ain't never been in this situation. I just want to do right by you. Will ya let me, May-Alice, will ya?" He reached toward her, placing a hand at her back. He began soothingly stroking her shoulders, trying in vain to coerce any response from her.

 

"I can't Rennie," the sadness in her voice betraying the strength she was so desperately clinging to. "It's probably better if you just go home. Please bring my chair over first though. I don't have it in me right now to pick myself off the ground to go get it." She reached for the crumpled sheet on the edge of the bed where it had been shoved in haste. Stretching it across her body as best she could, she allowed a deep sigh to escape her lips.

 

Rennie placed his face close to her hairline and breathed her in. Placing a kiss behind her ear, he felt a shudder emanate through her body. "Gah, May-Alice I still want you . I told you I ain't never wanted nobody the way I wanted you. The way I want you! Ain't nothings changed. I swear it. I know you feel it."

 

May-Alice laughed, a cruel sound stuck in her throat, as she was transported to the first night she and Chantelle met.

 

Playing with the bubbles popping against her chest, May-Alice looked toward her new nurse with a slight air of remorse. "Sorry you're probably some big Christian, right, and I just put my foot in my mouth?"

 

"It's none of my business what you put in your mouth, Miss Culhane."

 

"Sex I can't feel," was playing in her mind like a broken record. Another laugh bordering on hysterical, escaped her lips as she raked her fingers over her scalp. How could she put into words what she felt without sounding resentful toward Rennie? How could she ever be what he wanted and needed when she didn't have the answers herself? She felt his hand land on her shoulder tugging her back toward his side of the bed. He snaked it around her and began moving it down her chest toward her belly. "I just want to feel," her mind cried out.  
..............................................

 

She found the fingers of her right hand moving of their own volition toward his, encircling his wrist first then moving further to weave around his fingers. She closed her eyes and willed herself to feel the whispers of his touch on her sensitive skin. She knew it was in vain, however the goose bumps had to be there somewhere. She wanted so badly to experience anew the tingles deep within, so she guided his hand to press harder. Keeping their hands together, he rolled her toward him, and placed a kiss on her forehead. He reveled in their closeness and the intoxicating allure of her sighs.

 

They had barely done anything, hardly scratched the surface of emotions, yet this woman, this beautiful woman, had him wrapped in a spell. Every clinching of her hand around his sent shock waves through his veins. He found his mind racing ahead, May-Alice's soft, warm body under his, their movement more than he could handle. He was brought back to the here and now by a small whimper from May-Alice.  
.........................................

 

Rennie's hand had fallen much lower than he'd intended, in fact it had begun grazing the lacy edge of May-Alice's underpants. Her breathing had sped up in anticipation of the fire she'd always felt before. His touch was punctuated by excruciating pauses, so she pressed furhter and guided him just under the elastic. That's when she felt it. Not a burning blaze that threatened to dance out of control as it once had, but a spark deep within. It was a tiny crumb harbored almost out of reach, one she never thought to find again. The first time she thought it had been an imagined reflex, but the second time with its warm edges, she'd let out a gentle noise. This was a feeling she wanted to chase.

 

When Rennie paused, May-Alice snuggled into the hollow of his neck. Placing a tender kiss below his Adam's apple, she sighed as a tear dropped to his chest. "Oh Rennie." Her arm circled around his neck as she kissed the underside of his jaw.

 

Not a word had been spoken between them since she'd turned away from him the last time. The sound of her voice, laden with emotion, had caught him off guard. "May-Alice," he lifted her chin arching his eyebrows in wonder. He expected her face to be awash with anger or something akin to it. The hint of another emotion beamed back at him, and he scrunched his face up in question as a shaky grin spread across her lips. "I know Rennie, I know. I feel it," the last part she conveyed like a secret message. His thumb outlined her lips taking in every detail to recall at a later time. Tracing along her jaw line, he moved toward her ear. He leaned in to send a light breeze across her lobe before capturing it in his mouth.

 

"Don't stop Rennie, please," her voice rough with longing. Teasing her with chaste kisses across her mouth, he was pleased when she aggressively leaned in and captured his lips with hers. A growl of passion echoed through the room as their kisses became more forceful. How could he stop himself? What had he been thinking, the woman of his dreams was in his arms and she wanted him and nothing else mattered. They would figure things out, he didn't need to worry. He was a man, she was a woman, and he more than knew what to do. He'd never had a problem before, so why start now. "I'm sorry, May-Alice," he mumbled into her mouth, and across her cheek. She let out another gasp as he kissed a sensitive spot at the corner of her eyelids. He found the sounds she made inviting as he made to nibble at her lobe once more. "May-Alice," her name escaping like a promise over and over again. With each kiss a layer shed until they lay bare before one another. 

 

The sound of breathing and heartbeats fluttering, the only thing between them. Rennie encircled her arms with his and raised them over her head. Trailing his nails back down he caused the hairs on her arms to stand and her breath to hitch. Peppering her with kisses along the inside of her arms, he saw her eyes close and felt a hum vibrate in the back of her throat. She lifted her torso and pressed her chest against his signaling him to make his next move. His hand moved behind her back easing the clasp open, then moved to slide the straps over her arms. As he discarded the garment, they locked eyes for a moment, allowing all that had happened in a short time to sink in. 

 

May-Alice's hands played across his chest for a second time enjoying the grooves and muscles on display. She batted her eyelashes and slipped her fingers over his belt, trying desperately to loosen its hold. Her movements becoming more frantic with desire, she tried to convey the urgency to Rennie by pulling his hand along. He chuckled then coolly set the belt free before unzipping his jeans. Taking his time to stand and slide the offensive garment down his legs, he eyed May-Alice cautiously with his famous crooked grin. Bending over and sliding his hands up her legs, he deftly slid the lace free and tossed it to join the other clothes they'd scattered across the room. 

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was it, the moment he'd dreamed of. The girl he'd wanted for eternity, but had long given up hope of having. She was here, she was under him, and she was more than a dream could have been. 

 

"May-Alice," his touch firm but tender.

 

"Rennie," her eyes a dancing forest.


	6. Two Days Chapter 6

A/N- Thank you to everyone that left a review or sent me a message! They all mean so much to me :) This double chapter is the end of our Two Days journey… for now ;) I hope I did these two justice and we can visit them again very soon. Much love!

Chapter 6 two days

Chirping of frogs, locusts humming, swaying of branches, and the lapping of waves gently hitting the banks was the symphony of their night. Surely, it had all been a dream. Rennie curled up beside her, placing his arm tighter around her waist for safe keeping. His soft snores drifted through the air as the breeze swept around the curtains and landed on her cheeks. May-Alice reached up, placing a finger on her swollen lips still tender from the onslaught of affection they were shown not an hour before.

Her skin burned with hot prickles each time his fingers ran over the insides of her arms. It was like tiny flames dancing and nipping from a fire above and she craved it.

_Slowly, plotting his course, he savored the taste of her lips. Another cry of pleasure eked out as he charted the curve of her cheek, kissing his way to her neck. Her pulse throbbed in rhythm to his lips suckling at her skin as she writhed beneath him._

_The wind carried their music across the yard, a perfect celebration of two peoples' love and desire. She listened to the sound of their joy as she raised her body up as far as she could. Meeting his, she rained kisses across his neck and shoulders, bite marks mapping her earlier ventures. She paused as something rumbled in that far off place she was beginning to realize wasn't quite dead after all._

Goosebumps raised on her skin as the breeze turned cooler and the memory flooded her senses. She located the sheet at the top of the bed where it lay forgotten, having been rumpled and tossed aside again in their haste to make two bodies one. She tugged it across their bodies as best she could and relaxed her mind.

_He lowered himself to look her in the eyes. She was mesmerizing in the stillness._

" _Rennie"_

_One word, so many inflections: adoration, longing, love, need, and permission._

_Rennie reached down and ran his hand up and down her side, lowering it with each pass. He slowly raised her leg and lowered himself across her body._

_May-Alice closed her eyes enjoying the sensations, her senses heightened. She waited on bated breath for her body to respond and adjust to Rennie's although she knew that feeling would never come. Still she felt his body heavy on hers and a whisper of a kiss on the corner of each eyelid and knew Rennie was right where they'd both longed for him to be._

Rennie's hand reached up and batted at the air between them. May-Alice caught herself silently laughing, not realizing her breath had sped up. She had been breathing heavily into his face for several minutes and sleeping Rennie was none too pleased about it. He rolled over and she placed her cheek against his shoulder, trying to calm herself into slumber.

_May-Alice felt it, like a tightly wound rubber band released from afar, pinging her incessantly. Her pulse soared and her heart hammered out a rhythmic beat. "Rennie, Rennie, Rennie."_

_Covered then in a glistening sheen, she found herself racing to catch her breath as Rennie's movements became more erratic. She moved her hands from his arms and dug her nails into his back leaving angry trails in their wake._

_Rennie hissed loudly relishing the sensations the carnage left in its wake. He leaned forward and in the last moments, bit her bottom lip drawing it into his mouth. With each thrust, his tongue ravished her that much deeper until he was crying out her name in release._

####

A summer storm was raging and battering the house for all it was worth. Rennie had woken at the sound of thunder booming in the distance, just in time to shutter the windows. They had slept in blissful peace, waking every so often to ensure the other was indeed there. A few stolen kisses and hushed tones of platitudes, and they'd snuggle closer together, allowing slumber to fall over them again.

Rennie had helped May-Alice into her chair so she could rinse her face and prepare for breakfast. He was just buttoning his jeans when the sound of the screen door slamming shut made its way to his ears. It was followed by feet stomping on the mat and the sound of an umbrella being beaten dry against the door frame. Rennie slid his arms through his sleeves and slowly buttoned his shirt as he quietly inched his way to the doorway of May-Alice's room. Covertly peeking his head into the hall, he could see the edges of a rain coat flapping in the wind. He stood ramrod straight against the wall as he heard the intruder clear their throat.

Heavy footsteps could be heard as the person lumbered down the hall. Rennie's eyes frantically searched the room for any heavy object he could use in case the need to take this stranger down arose. He jumped at the sound of a sharp knock on the bathroom door. The footsteps had paused and were now being replaced with another annoying sound.

"May-Alice, are you in there, do you need help? Sorry I'm late. The road to my house was washed out and Garrett had to get his truck out for me to drive."

The knock came again and the voice continued.

"That's some storm out there isn't it? I didn't think I'd make it here in one piece. Whew!

Hey, I saw a truck out in your driveway, but there wasn't anyone in it. I could have sworn that was Rennie Boudreaux's truck, but I haven't seen him anywhere. Is he here?"

Rennie rolled his eyes and let out his breath as he heard the bathroom door clatter open.

"Dammit, Marebeth! Do you always talk this much first thing in the morning? Of course I haven't seen anyone. Do you think I'd go outside in this storm? Why don't we make some breakfast then you can be on your way before too much time has passed."

May-Alice wheeled herself toward the kitchen leaving Marebeth with a stunned look on her face and a laughing Rennie in the bedroom.

####

Time crept at a snail's pace while Rennie waited for the right time to make his presence known. The sound of the women's voices floating down the hall alerted him to the fact that breakfast had been prepared and the table was being set. He took the opportunity to covertly sneak out onto the front porch where he waited until the count of one hundred.

May-Alice had been worrying about Rennie hiding somewhere in the house, positive he didn't want Marebeth to spread unnecessary gossip in town. Breakfast was served and they were sitting across from each other at the table. She'd been trying to figure out the best way to tell Marebeth to leave without being overly rude, when she heard Rennie's voice.

"Uh, hey May-Alice. Huh, you at home?"

She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Rennie walk across the room toward the table. He tipped his hat and arched an eyebrow as a greeting toward Marebeth and took a seat at her insistence.

"Nasty storm out there this morning. Thought I'd check with ya'll see how ya fared. Looks like a lot of branches and down limbs across the yard. Good amount of damage on that little shed's roof too. Been trying to salvage what I could, but gonna have to wait til it dries out. Oh thanks, Marebeth, this all looks real good."

####

Several excruciating hours later, Marebeth had bid both May-Alice and Rennie goodbye. Rennie had smiled and nodded at all the appropriate times as Marebeth recanted her escapades in the storm. May-Alice hadn't been quite as friendly, choosing instead to plaster a vacant stare on her face. She had grunted several times in response to Marebeth's questions, but mostly just sent telepathic vibes willing the other woman's departure.

"Good Lord, I thought she'd never leave!"

May-Alice laughed as Rennnie kept up his charade of pushing her across the yard to assess the morning storms' damage. Once the vehicle was out of sight, he maneuvered them toward the dock.

"Ready for some sightseeing, Miss Culhane?" He lifted May-Alice from her chair into the boat and they motored off for a day all to themselves.

####

The time on the water had been refreshing and May-Alice had found herself more relaxed than she'd been in months. Nothing had been said about Rennie leaving to go home, but the day had begun to slip away from them and the unspoken question was left hanging in the air. The willow tree was casting long shadows across the yard as Rennie secured them to the dock, and she found a melancholy had settled over them the last half hour of the boat ride.

May-Alice looked at Rennie with a sadness he felt too. She turned her head to shield her eyes when she noticed him scrutinizing her expression.

"I guess you're going home now, Rennie?" She sniffed and let out a small cough as he placed her back in her chair.

"I don't know about you, May-Alice, but I got me some fish to fry." With that he retrieved the small cooler and took off toward the house.

"You comin' or what?" He wagged his eyebrows and raised the cooler a little higher before letting out a string of whoops.

"Huh, well I guess it's a good thing I caught them isn't it, hmm?" She pushed a little harder to catch up with him and was rewarded with a kiss as she rolled up the ramp.

####

The kitchen was a mess, evidence of their cooking everywhere. May-Alice had been in a playful mood and had pelted Rennie with flour as they battered the fish. He'd responded in kind and the end result had been what now looked like a war zone. With stomachs full, they'd decided to put the leftovers away, and leave the cleaning for later.

Rennie looked at May-Alice and wiped the remains of their earlier interlude off her cheek. "Looks like you need cleanin' as much this kitchen does, May-Alice."

Without another word, he pushed her toward the stairs. Carefully lifting her, he proceeded to carry her up the stairs. Ignoring the puzzled look on her face, he placed her on the bed in the spare room. He held up a finger to silence any protest or questioning, kissed her forehead, and promised he'd be right back. When he returned it was with a wet cloth which he used to wipe her face and arms paying extra care to the dried patches of flour above her wrist.

Once he'd finished, Rennie caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. May-Alice slowly turned her face toward his allowing her lips to graze his knuckles. Planting kisses on each finger, she allowed her face to be cradled by his palm until it was brought even with his. Both too shy to speak, they allowed their lips to do the talking.

Rennie slid his hand down her neck, across her shoulder, and toward her chest. He slipped the first button of her shirt free, then followed down the line until the garment hung loosely at her sides. Making quick work of it, he undressed her fully, stopping only briefly to sample the taste of her skin. She looked to him through shielded lashes and gasped when he wrapped his arms around her exposed flesh.

Rennie placed her gently in the large tub and made to remove his clothing as well. Maneuvering themselves carefully as not to hurt May-Alice, Rennie found they fit perfectly. Stretching his foot, he switched the faucet off then pulled May-Alice's body flush with his.

"Thought you might wanna get clean," he whispered a kiss onto her temple. Pushing the hair from her eyes, he marvelled at the sea of green reflecting back at him. With a smile on his face, he located a washcloth and began dunking it get it wet. He poured a floral smelling soap on it and ran over May-Alice's body. She hummed in pleasure at the feel of Rennie's hands on her back, a warmth spreading across her chest.

"Rennie, what are we gonna do? And don't ask 'what do you mean'. You know what I'm talking about. Chantelle will be home tomorrow and I suspect Arlene's wondering where you are. Especially if Marebeth told anyone she saw you here this morning. I can't handle not seeing you Rennie, it hurts. It hurts so much."

"Sshh," he placed the cloth down and put his arm around her waist. The other arm he placed across her chest, then pulled her toward him in an effort to soothe her. He whispered calming words and rocked them back and forth, causing ripples in the water to lap against their bodies in a show of comfort.

"May-Alice, I told ya I knew what this'd mean if I came to see ya. I don't regret it, even though I probably should, but right now I don't have any answers. I wanna spend tonight with you showing just how much I'll miss ya when I gotta go. Just let me."

The aching need in her kiss was so bruising, he shook his head repeatedly in awe of her tenacity. Turning her to face him, he used to opportunity to explore her wet skin. The water shimmering an iridescent glow around her. Daringly, May-Alice slid her hand below the surface to take advantage of what little time they had left.

####

The birds singing was a stark difference in wake up calls from the previous day. May-Alice leaned herself closer to Rennie and kissed his nose to rouse him from sleep. She moved her hand to sweep his hair back on to the top of his head, when she found her arms were sore. In fact, most every inch of her upper body felt much the same way. She giggled at the grin Rennie flashed her, realizing her face must be betraying her emotions. Her mind flashed to the previous night.

After the bath, Rennie had lovingly wrapped May-Alice in a fluffy towel and placed her across her bed. He'd, in great detail and with much more emphasis, replayed the actions of the previous night. In fact, he'd shown her twice more through the night just how much he'd miss her.

Laying back, May-Alice smirked a very satisfied grin, happy for each sore spot she had. Although, she secretly wondered if her lower body would be just as sore, knowing full well it would from that much loving attention. She traced the bruises in the shape of her fingers on Rennie's upper arm, kissing each in a tender apology.

"Worth it," he groaned, capturing her mouth in a hungry assault.

####

"I'll uh come by in a couple uh days or so. Fix that roof on the shed and help clean up the mess a little more then. Them storms ain't 'spose to be back through here agin til sometime, oh next week or so is what I figure."

Rennie looked out over the water, not sure what else to say. He fixed his hat on his head several times. Lifting it to rake his fingers through his hair before adjusting it once again atop his head. He felt May-Alice's eyes on him but felt unsure at his emotions to look back at her.

"Rennie?"

She brushed her fingertips along his forearm in hopes of getting his attention.

"Rennie, you will come back, won't you?"

The tremble in her voice gave him pause and he turned to face her. He lifted his hand and wiped a lone tear from her cheek before looking her squarely in the eyes.

"Ain't nobody could keep me from you, May-Alice. I promise, no one. Never again. You understand?"

He bent down to kiss her lingering a bit longer than was necessary. He wanted to carry her with him everywhere he went.

She smiled cautiously and nodded her head in a small gesture of acknowledgement. She waved her hand and watched him walk toward his truck. He paused to nod one last time as she blew a final kiss and turned toward the house allowing the screen to close behind her. She looked out once more as his truck faded down the drive. She bit her bottom lip as a smile spread across her face.

####

Rennie tipped his hat toward the oncoming truck as it bounced down the drive toward the house. Sugar and Chantelle looked cozy and happy and he couldn't help but find it contagious. He drove off whistling, smiling to himself as memories played across his eyes.

Sugar offloaded Chantelle's bags and kissed her goodbye promising he'd see her soon. Chantelle made her way into the house and dropped her bags at the entryway. She found May-Alice sitting at the table with two glasses and a pitcher of tea waiting.

"Heard you and Sugar outside, thought you might want to visit a bit. Yea?"

Chantelle walked over and placed her arms around May-Alice's neck. "I missed you too"

"Uh huh," May-Alice said teasingly. "Tell me about your trip. How'd Sugar make out? Any trophies?"

Chantelle narrowed her eyes and glared at her suspiciously with a grin on her face. She played along and told May-Alice about the dancing and food. She elaborated in detail about the races and how Sugar's horses had placed well in all rounds. She looked up from the rim of her tea glass and gave May-Alice a knowing look.

"So how was your mini vacation, Miss Culhane?"

"I'm ready for another two days."

Looking out the window in a wistful daze, she placed her hand across her mouth. Her lips still stung with the memory of him.


End file.
